


Unfinished Business

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Arrow Season 7 sizzle reel, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This story was inspired by the season 7 sizzle reel but is definitely AU. I brought some people back from the dead - so not spec in any way. Oliver's in prison, Felicity and William are at a safe house.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt: Unfinished
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

It was both sad and very useful how quickly Oliver was able to revert back to the man he was on the island. Trust no one. Think of everyone as the enemy.

 

Oliver knew in prison he was enemy number one.  He kept himself strong to defend, not to fight. He’d gotten good at ignoring the taunts of the other prisoners. He knew he’d make no friends here.

 

At night he’d lie in bed thinking about Felicity and William. Diggle managed to get him a photo of them. They looked so happy. He missed them more than he could ever express.

 

The moment the cell door closed he knew he’d made the wrong decision. He should have talked to Felicity. She would have found another way. He hadn’t spoken to Felicity since he started his sentence five months ago. He was sure she was still mad. She had every right to be. What he’d give to hear her loud voice again.

 

Prisoner 4587, that is what the guards called him but he would always be Felicity’s husband and William’s Dad. He would hold onto that sliver of identity.

 

“Morning 4587, breakfast time.” The guard opened the cell door. Oliver shuffled to the mess hall. He did his best not to make eye contact but he heard the catcalls from the other cells.

 

He got in line, took his tray of state paid for food, sat at the end of a table alone. Maybe it would have been smart to make friends in here but nobody was willing to be friends with the Green Arrow.

 

Oliver looked up when he felt the table shake as someone put their tray down across from him. It was Cooper Seldon. If there was someone who could tempt him into a fight it was this guy. He hurt Felicity.

 

“Oliver Queen, how the mighty fall. Felicity sure knows how to pick them. I’m sure we have a lot to talk about. She always was a whiny bitch. Wanting to do good...seems she got over that. What did you have to do to turn her to the dark side?”

 

“Go away,” Oliver growled. He really didn’t want to get sent back to the solitary confinement, especially not for someone as useless as Seldon.

 

But Seldon kept talking. “Oh, am I bothering you? Too bad. You have no power here. Besides, I was just reminiscing. Perhaps we could trade some stories. I can let you know what Felicity liked in bed…”

 

It took but a moment, the food trays were gone, the table overturned. Oliver pinned Seldon to the wall. The other prisoners cheered at the idea of a fight.

 

Oliver held him up against the wall by his prison shirt. “She is my WIFE. You do not get to speak that way about her. Your past actions against her are reason enough for me to kill you while you sleep. You dare to taunt me? Maybe I should crack your neck right now?”

 

Seldon seemed to be realizing he may have overstepped, sweat began pouring down his face. “Look, I was just trying to friendly. We both know Felicity. Common interest, you know? You didn’t need to get all bent out of shape.”

 

“You have no idea who you are dealing with. I’m not bent out of shape but if you ever so much as speak my wife’s name again, I will bend you until you break.” Oliver slammed him against the wall again. “Do you understand?”

 

Seldon began to nod as the prison guards arrived “4587 hands behind your head!”

 

*****

 

Oliver lay on the bed in his cell. He knew he was lucky not to get sent to solitary. But no blood had been drawn, that seemed to be the deciding factor. He should not have let Seldon get under his skin.

 

Felicity might be mad at him but she loved him. She chose him. Seldon was irrelevant. He tried to think what she might say in this situation. He frequently thought of what Felicity would recommend. She was so much smarter than him. Oliver knew he didn’t always get it right but he was trying.

 

He also knew his wife wasn’t perfect. He chuckled to himself. Given how to feels about Seldon now she might not be against Oliver pinning him to a wall to protect her honour.

 

“Prison 4587, Warden wants to see you.” Oliver rose from his bed as the heavy clank of the cell door opening echoed through the cell block.

 

Oliver had yet to meet the Warden, so he had no idea what he was walking into. He suspected it wouldn’t be good.

 

Oliver shuffled down two long corridors, down one set of stairs, both his hands and feet cuffed, they made it to their destination. The warden’s office was a small room, it kind of reminded Oliver of a principal’s office. The guard told him to stand in front of the desk and wait.

 

Oliver stood for a few minutes before he heard the clicking of high heels. He stood facing the desk as he had been told.  He didn’t get to see the woman’s face for a moment. But she always did know how to make an entrance. Amanda Waller.

 

Oliver was shocked. “I thought you were dead.”

 

Waller grinned. “Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated.”

 

“You were shot in the head. That generally does the trick. How? I mean how did you survive? You’re the warden?” Oliver was flabbergasted.

 

“Of course, I’m not the warden.” She said with disgust. “How I survived, I am not at liberty to say. What I am here to discuss is you Mr. Queen. Such a valuable asset locked up due to the incompetence of Samanda Watson. That woman really has no clue.”

 

Oliver nodded. He really didn’t know what to do. He was still shocked Waller was standing before him but then she always did have a habit of showing up. “What do you want, Amanda?”

 

“What I want is world peace and a vacation. We know both of those things are highly unlikely in my case. I’m working on a plan to get you out of here. Your city needs you. I will be in contact with your people as I understand your city is in trouble and not just due to this Diaz character. Really, Oliver, I can’t believe you didn’t take him down.” Waller narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Oliver shrugged. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t believe it either. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

“Stay alive. No more petty fights. Be the bigger person. Ignore these..” Waller waved her hand. “These criminals, you are better than them. Act like it.”

 

“So you are going to get me out? You know about the deal Watson had me sign?” Oliver tried to keep the hope out his voice.

 

“Oliver, that document has already been destroyed. Your city needs you. Star City has a tendency to attract the world’s worst criminals, something about their shoddy police force. Anyway, I don’t have time to deal with Star City’s problems, I’m a busy woman. I need you to handle them. I don’t know what Watson was thinking. We saw what happened to Starling when Ras killed you, why would she want a repeat? Amateur. I will be in touch.” Waller began to walk away.

 

“Wait. Does Lyla know? I mean, does she know that you are alive?”

 

Waller raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?” Then walked away.

 

*****

 

Knowing that Waller was working to get him out of prison gave Oliver knew motivation to stay out of trouble. For the next weeks, he was able to keep ignoring the taunts, jeers and pushing from other inmates.

 

He couldn’t lie knowing that Waller recognized that Star City needed the Arrow was quite the boost to his confidence. He had survived worse than prison, he would survive this, as it meant getting back to Felicity and William.

 

Oliver was lucky his shower time was later when there were fewer people around. He could handle one or two inmates but if a group decided to gang up on him things could get messy. Waller did not like messy.

 

He stood in the shower letting the cold water run over him. Oliver missed his family and friends. He was reflecting on happier times when he felt the air move behind him. Felicity always said he had ninja skills, he turned around to block his attacker, of course, it was Seldon.

 

Oliver continued to block his punches as he moved out of the shower stall. “Didn’t you agree to leave me alone? I’m three times the man you are! Do you want to feel pain?”

 

Seldon continued to attack Oliver. “You don’t deserve her, you know. She’s mine.”

 

Clearly, Seldon was delusional. “Seldon, go away!” Oliver really didn’t want to break his word to Waller.

 

“No! You think you are better than me?” He sneered.

 

Oliver knew there was no choice but to end this. Where were the guards when you needed them. With one swift kick, he put Seldon through a brick barrier knocking him unconscious.

 

Of course, this is when the guards rushed in. “Prisoner 4587 on the ground now! Hands behind your head!”

 

*****

 

Felicity never missed Oliver more than now knowing Diaz might come for their son. Sure she was mad as hell at him but protecting William alone was hard.

 

Luckily, she and William agreed to be a team. William was a good kid, never causing her an undue worry. They created ways to let the other know there was trouble.

 

Digg moved them to a gated community in the midwest. The house was like a large cottage with a wooded area behind. The people in town were friendly but Felicity mainly stayed out of their way.

 

For the first few months, they spent their time grieving the loss of Oliver, watching Netflix and eating pizza. School started again, William began making friends so Felicity was on her own more. She missed her husband. She missed the team and her job. Basically, she missed her life.

 

She broke protocol, contacting Digg.

 

To: [ j.diggle@ARG.com ](mailto:j.diggle@ARG.com)

Fr: [ brightpinklips@gmail.com ](mailto:brightpinklips@gmail.com)

Subject: Help

 

John,

 

I need to help you. My son has returned to school and I’m left with nothing but time. I want to help. All I have is a tablet but I can make that work...unless you want to throw in a computer. I want to come home.

Please approve for my mental health

 

Miss you lots and lots

F.

 

She created a new email account just for the email. She so hoped the ARGUS server would let it through.

 

To: [ brightpinklips@gmail.com ](mailto:brightpinklips@gmail.com)

Fr: [ j.diggle@ARG.com ](mailto:j.diggle@ARG.com)

Subject: Re: Help

 

I miss you too. You can help. Put up some protection and stay in contact. Let me know if you find anything useful. No computer.

 

John

 

Squee!! Felicity quickly got to work putting some feelers out.

 

*****

 

A few weeks went by, she was feeling like a failure. How did a thug like Diaz manage to hide so well?

 

She was putting away groceries when she heard the knock on her door. William was at a friend’s place. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She slowly made her way to the door.

 

“It’s John,” John called out as he knocked.

 

She swung open the door, falling into his arms. “John, it’s so good to see you! I wasn’t expecting…” She turned to see the woman walking in behind him. “Amanda Waller, nice to see you too. I hope.”

 

Waller’s eyes narrowed, “Ms. Smoak, you don’t seem surprised to see me alive.”

 

“Let’s just say, I never really believed you were gone.” Felicity withdrew from John’s hug, turning to Waller. “What are you doing here? Did you catch Diaz?”

 

“No, Diaz has proven elusive for reasons I’ll never understand.” Waller looked at Felicity and Diggle cooly. “But Diaz is just one of many problems facing Star City without the Arrow. I’ve come to tell you, I’m bringing him back.”

 

“You’re going to get my husband out of prison?” Felicity smiled for the first time in months. Oliver was coming home.

 

“Yes, Watson was wrong to make that deal. She will be punished accordingly. Oliver is far more useful to me as the Green Arrow. It was either that or sending in a drone strike.” Waller quirked her lips.

 

“Does Oliver know?” Diggle couldn’t help asking.

 

“Yes, for now, it’s just the paperwork to settle. As long as he stays out of trouble he’ll be out shortly. I hope that his team will be ready to act about his release.” Waller smiled.

 

“We are ready to act but there is one problem, this anti-vigilante law. Or have you fixed that too?” Felicity looked at Waller wondering if this was where she slipped up.

 

“The law is currently being repealed. Star City needs the Green Arrow and the Green Arrow it shall have.”

 

*****

 

Oliver’s release was delayed according to John, no details as to why. Still, he was coming home, that was all that mattered.

 

Felicity put off telling William in case the release fell through but she knew now she had to tell him. She was bursting with happy.

 

She pulled into their cottage thinking William should be home from school by now. She knew something was wrong the moment she got to the front door, it was ajar. She hesitantly pushed it open to see toppled chairs, books and magazines. Clearly, there had been a struggle. She also saw the green cloth William had thrown - forest. William was in the forest!

 

She ran out back looking for the ARGUS agents that protected their home. Sadly, they were both dead, bullet holes to the head.

 

She called the emergency number she for Digg as she ran towards the woods, she had to save William.

 

“Felicity?” Diggle answered immediately.

 

“Diaz! Diaz is here. He has William! I’m heading for the woods. The agents are dead!” Felicity was out of breath as she was running and talking at the same time.

 

“Felicity! Wait! Don’t go in the woods. Wait for backup. That’s an order.” Diggle spoke sternly.

 

“I don’t take orders from you. I’m going to save my son. Send backup.” Felicity hung up so she could focus on finding William. She ran to the clearing where they agreed to meet if something happened.

 

She skidded to a halt still disguised by the bushes, Diaz had a gun pointed at William. Felicity didn’t think. She began to run again. “Don’t you dare hurt my son!”

 

She ran at Diaz tackling him, sending them both to the ground, Diaz lost his grip on his gun. Diaz flipped them over, wrapping his fingers around her throat. “I planned on killing Oliver’s son but his wife will also work.” He sneered.

 

Felicity tried to push him off but his grip was getting tighter. She was starting to lose consciousness when she heard the gunshot. The next thing she knew Diaz was gone.

 

Felicity struggled to get up, William rushed forward to help her, gun still in hand. “William, baby, did you shoot Diaz?”

 

William nodded, he dropped the gun, fell into Felicity’s arms and began to cry.

 

Felicity soothed him rubbing his back, pressing kisses to his face. “It’s okay. You did the right thing. You saved my life. Your dad would be so proud of you.”

 

William pulled back to look at Felicity’s face.“But I didn’t kill him. I just shot him in the arm and he ran away. Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Yeah, baby.” Felicity held William as he cried. A little while later she heard the backup arrive.

 

*****

 

Oliver spent the next three weeks in solidarity. There was a lot of time to think about how he screwed up. But no matter what way he looked at it, he had to defend himself from Seldon. He could only hope he still was a chance he’d be released.

 

“Times up 4587!” The guard shouted at him waking him up.

 

Oliver wanted to ask what the guard meant but he knew he’d get no answer. The guard led him out of his temporary cell, down a dark hallway with a flickering overhead light.

 

As they kept walking it became clear that they were not headed back to Oliver’s original cell block.  Soon it became clear that he was being led back to the Warden’s office. He shuffled in the room to see Waller behind the desk.

 

“Mr. Queen, I thought I told you to avoid trouble.” Waller pursed her lips.

 

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “I really did try. It was self-defence.” He hoped Waller would believe him.

 

“You put a man through a brick wall,” Waller said gravely. “I saw the video, you had no choice.”

 

Oliver was stunned. “Video? I was in the shower.”

 

“I know.” Waller gave him a smile letting him know she saw it all. “Your little stunt has left Star City more vulnerable than ever. Ms. Smoak has returned to help your team after she and your son were attacked at the safe house. They have leads but need you to take down Diaz. I STILL can’t figure out why he’s so hard to handle. Let me know if you need a drone strike to deal with this.”

 

“So, I’m getting out? Don’t tease me, Waller.” Oliver really couldn’t wait anymore especially know that he knew Diaz attacked his family.

 

Waller nodded to the guard. They came in, removed his cuffs. “Your personal effects are in the bathroom, get changed. I believe Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle are here to retrieve you. Oliver, your city needs the Green Arrow. You have unfinished business there so don’t even think of retiring.”

 

Oliver rushed to the washroom to change as quickly as possible. His clothes were a little looser than when he arrived and there were still bruises on his face but he was ready. He left the prison uniform on the floor.

 

*****

 

Oliver followed Waller down the hall at a normal pace. So nice to walk without shackles.

 

Waller stopped in front of a closed door. “This is where I leave you. Handle Diaz and whatever comes your way.” She turned her back, walked away.

 

Oliver opened the door to find Felicity and Diggle on the other side. Felicity rushed forward, throwing herself into his arms. She began to cry. He could hear her murmuring “You’re coming home, you’re coming home.”

 

When Felicity finally pulled back a little he cupped her face, gave her a gentle kiss. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

 

He kept his arms around his wife, nodded to John. “So good to see you again.”

 

Oliver looked down at Felicity. “Come on let’s go home. I hear we have a city to save.”

 

As they walked out of the prison, Oliver shook his head. “I still can’t believe Wallers alive.”

 

“I know! You think Lyla would have mentioned it.” John shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe you both didn’t know!” Felicity chuckled.

 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “You knew?”

 

“Not officially, but let’s just say I wasn’t surprised.” Felicity smiled at her men. “Come on as Waller told us we have unfinished business to address! Oh and Oliver don’t think I didn’t hear about that shower fight, I need details, lots of details.”


End file.
